


El amor huele a pintura fresca

by Mouxe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Sai quiere pintar pero necesita a unos modelos especiales.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	1. El amor huele a pintura fresca

El amor huele a pintura fresca.

Sonrío tenuemente.

Avanzado con paso suave por el pasillo del improvisado hospital sentía sus fuerzas renovadas y a pesar del dolor podía reconocer ese sentimiento de satisfacción llenándolo.

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado. Con sus bajas, con sus logros.

-Sai. –Se giro al escuchar su nombre para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de su compañera de equipo. –Me alegra ver que ya estas recuperado.

-Tú también te encuentras bien. –Le respondió al pasar sus ojos sobre ella.

-Mucho mejor. Ya tengo alta médica por Tsunade –sama. ¿Ibas a ver a los demás? –pregunto con voz dulce y entusiasmada.

-Sí. –Afirmo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde estaban recluidos los otros dos jóvenes. –Si tuvieras que elegir a quien ver primero…. ¿Sería Sasuke –kun o Naruto –kun? –Cuestiono con curiosidad después de todo al regresar el equipo 7 original estaba malherido requiriendo atención médica inmediata, Sai personalmente había sostenido entre sus brazos el cuerpo agotado de su compañera por lo que escucho claramente cuando musito el nombre del Uchiha en un suspiro.

Aun no podía comprender del todo los sentimientos, las emociones le parecían confusas y las relaciones complicadas. Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke pero también quería a Naruto, eran sus amigos, personas valiosas para ella por las que daría su vida sin vacilar. ¿Pero sería todo en la misma medida?

Observo esa sorpresa extenderse con su rostro con velocidad mientras casi escuchaba su mente trabajar rápidamente, no lo entendía seria lo que descubrió como "intuición" pero supo cual era la respuesta sin que lo expresara solo bastaba con ver sus mejillas rosadas.

-Sakura –chan. Sai. –No tuvo oportunidad de escucharla porque por suerte para la muchacha tanto el moreno como el rubio compartían una misma habitación.

-Sasuke –kun. Naruto. –Y aun entonces su nombre lo pronunciaba diferente, más suave, más dulce, más lleno de sentimientos.

Y él desearía poder pintar ese brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas, ese que los hace ver como hermosas joyas resplandecientes, en un lienzo para inmortalizarlo.

Sai no lo comprende mientras se acerca para saludar a Naruto, no comprende el tan famoso sentimiento llamado "amor", ni el sacrificio del corazón y la mente para sentirlo.

-Es un placer conocerte. –Pronunció con cortesía extendiendo su mano hacia el Uchiha. –Soy Sai.

-Sasuke Uchiha. –Dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención pero correspondiendo su gesto al estrechar su mano.

-¡Tenemos que ir a comer Ramen para celebrar que el equipo 7 por fin esta completo! –Grito Naruto animado de pie sobre la cama. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial también cuando los miraba.

-No hagas esfuerzos. Vas a lastimarte, acuéstate o llamo a la enfermera. –Regaño Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

Prefirió irse disimuladamente para darles el espacio que necesitaban, por algún momento se sentía fuera de lugar, incomodo y eso no le gustaba. Su lugar parecía haber sido ocupado por quien pertenecía en primer lugar y él solo era una pieza imperfecta que encajaba forzosamente.

La aldea se reconstruía lenta pero firmemente, todos aportaban un pedazo de su tiempo para ayudar, civiles y ninjas por igual trabajaban armoniosamente. Las mujeres y los niños se encontraban resguardados por seguridad aunque ya podías ver a los Genin corretear contando historias de los héroes de la guerra.

Descubrió un lugar tranquilo en el cual preparar su lienzo, acomodo sus utensilios antes de sentarse a pintar, pinceladas suaves y delicadas para enmarcar el contorno de las personas más valiosas para él.

La chica hermosa y violenta.

El chico estúpido y perseverante.

El hombre pervertido y silencioso.

-Faltas tú ahí. –Una voz femenina lo sorprendió. Al girarse se encontró con los ojos rojos de una muchacha menor quien llevaba orgullosamente su bandana de la aldea en la frente. – ¿Es el equipo 7 verdad? Es de cuatro personas.

-Sí. –Contesto amablemente –Pero primero quería dibujarlos a ellos.

-Ahora son cinco ¿no? Ya que Uchiha –san ha regresado a la aldea, es un equipo con muchas personas. –Reflexiono –Me llamo Shiori.

-Yo soy Sai. –Estrecho suavemente la mano que la niña le ofreció. –Deberías volver a tu casa aun no es seguro que los niños anden solos.

-Yo no soy una niña. Ya cumplí los catorce años y soy Chunnin. –Exclamo ofendida.

-Disculpa. –Observándola detenidamente seguía pareciéndole más joven de lo que ella decía por su postura con las manos en sus caderas, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

-¿Podrías pintarme alguna vez? –La petición lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Sí, por supuesto. –Concedido el deseo de la chica se despidió dejándolo solo y confundido. Regresando su atención al cuadro no había lugar para él en la pintura porque originalmente solo quería dibujarlo a ellos, se fijo sin embargo que no lograba la expresión correcta de los ojos de Sakura.

Cansado guardo todo para marcharse de nuevo a la aldea.

-Sai. –Sakura se detuvo justo a un pie delante de él con una sonrisa tranquila –De repente de fuiste sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Sasuke –kun nos dijo. –De nuevo esa aura dulce la rodeaba –Pensábamos que te quedarías para escuchar los planes de Naruto de ir a comer cuando estén recuperados.

-Está bien.

Al caer la noche, Sai caminaba nuevamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación de sus compañeros, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que motivado por la curiosidad se asomo.

Naruto no se encontraba pero Sasuke si, además estaba acompañado: Sakura sentada en una silla junto a la cama parecía conversar en voz baja con el joven.

Se mantuvo estoico cuando la vio levantarse para abrazar por el cuello al moreno escuchaba sus sollozos apagados pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver el momento en que Sasuke le correspondía el abrazo rodeando su espalda.

Nuevamente sintiéndose fuera de lugar sus pasos lo alejaron.

-Sai. –Naruto choco prácticamente con él a la salida. –Vamos a comer Ramen. Si no le dices nada a Sakura –chan dejare que tengas el honor de pagarme uno de mis platos, Dattebayo. –Considero la posibilidad de contarle al escandaloso rubio lo que había visto pero después recordó los sentimientos que tenía por su compañera. El amor es complicado y enredado. ¿No podía Naruto fijarse en otra chica?

-Pagare el que gustes. –Pronuncio sin saber que su acto le costaría caro dado que Naruto no era lento ni perezoso cuando se trataba de su preciada comida gratis.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! Antes de que Sakura –chan aparezca. –Le hubiera dicho que ella estaba ocupada pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque se vio arrastrado por las calles hasta el puesto improvisado.

-La pintas mucho a ella. –Nuevamente Shiori lo encontraba dibujando, sus visitas se estaban convirtiendo en habituales los últimos días. –Es muy bonita y tan fuerte como Hokage –sama.

-En realidad es más fuerte que ella. Ya la ha superado. –Contesto con seguridad recordándola en la batalla.

-¿Por qué la pintas con él? –Pregunto señalando el dibujo donde se encontraban Sakura espalda con espalda con Sasuke si bien sus rostros no estaban detallados.

-Ella está enamorada de él. –Respondió.

-¿A pesar de todo lo que hizo? –No era un secreto todas las cosas que Sasuke Uchiha había hecho durante sus años lejos de la aldea por lo que existían muchas dudas sobre su lealtad y su regreso a Konoha.

-Sí, no lo entiendo. –Confeso.

-Las personas no mandan sobre sus sentimientos, el amor llega y se instala lentamente para cuando te das cuenta ya está ahí. Es como una enfermedad. –Shiori sonrió divertida.

-Entonces es malo.

-No lo creo. Solo que no puedes decidir que sentir. ¿Por qué los pintas?

-Cuando Sakura lo ve hay algo en sus ojos. Un brillo, quiero poder dibujarlo.

-Entonces pídele que posen juntos así podrás ver en vivo su mirada.

Shiori le dio una idea bastante buena por lo que decidido se dirigió a buscarlos, preguntándole a Ino descubrió que Sakura estaba atendiendo una sede en las fronteras aunque no sabía dónde podría encontrarse Sasuke.

Le sorprendió un poco encontrarlo en el mismo sitio que Sakura.

-Fea. –La llamo con el dulce apodo que eligió para ella a pesar de que no parecía agradarle cuando lo usaba, sin embargo, Kakashi le había explicado que las mujeres eran complejas y que no debía prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras de su querida alumna.

Un mal consejo realmente.

-Sai, te he dicho que no me digas así. –Bufo con el ceño fruncido cuando en un descanso por fin pudo hablar con ella.

-Los libros dicen que…

-No importa lo que los libros digan. –Lo interrumpió suspirando – ¿Qué sucede? Has venido a buscarme hasta aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No, nada. Quería pintarte. –Dijo levantando ligeramente el lienzo que llevaba en sus manos –Con Sasuke –kun. –Añadió.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas automáticamente. – ¿Con Sasuke –kun? ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que te gustaría la idea, estás enamorada de él. –La declaración de sus sentimientos por otra persona la avergonzó, toda Konoha y posiblemente todo el continente estaba al tanto de su amor por el Uchiha, si lo comprendían o no realmente le importaba poco pero se sentía nerviosa cuando lo escuchaba de otros labios dejaba de ser intimo, de ser solo suyo.

-De acuerdo. –Sai sonrió al verla brincar, tampoco se percato del momento en que Sasuke se les acerco.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Sakura ansiosa, sin comprender claramente que ocurría.

-Pueden sentarse en el tronco, no se muevan. –Les indico. Miro con curiosidad mientras Sakura intentaba lograr que un mechón de su cabello se quedara detrás de su oreja al tiempo que alisaba la falda de su vestido, Kakashi le comento sobre la vanidad de las chicas siempre queriendo verse lindas. Sasuke se sentó inmediatamente en silencio, segundos después la chica se coloco a su lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas con una pequeña distancia de separación.

El aroma de la pintura lleno el ambiente, no era su costumbre o su fuerte pintar con colores, usualmente solo usaba el blanco, negro o la escala de grises pero por esta ocasión consideraba necesario ampliar su gama.

A cada pincelada ellos se acercaban, a cada trazo el ambiente se llenaba de paz.

Sai hizo una pausa cuando llego a los ojos de ella, su mirada se enfoco en la pareja que desde hacía rato solo se miraban el uno al otro y lo vio; no tan intenso, no tan perceptible pero presente, un brillo timido en Sasuke.

Se enfoco en el lienzo sin interrumpirlos solo para inmortalizar la expresión de sus rostros. Por fin logrando el tono exacto del iris de Sakura, una piedra preciosa en su mirada y el ónix reluciente de Sasuke.

El amor tan extraño.

-Pueden besarse. –Dijo de repente al recordar que en uno de los libros que leyó explicaban el poder de los besos y de cómo estos ayudaban a fortalecer los lazos entre las personas.

El furioso sonrojo de Sakura le pareció inexplicable ¿no estaba enamorada?, debía querer besarlo para mostrarle su cariño, sin embargo fue Sasuke que en un movimiento fluido unió sus labios ligeramente.

Corto.

Y Sai decidió que el amor tenía el aroma a oleo, a pintura fresca.

Se cuestiono cuantos intentos le llevaría lograr el rojo-rosado de las mejillas de Sakura.

-Sasuke –kun…

El aludido sonrió pequeño como solo sabía hacer pero decidió que podría tolerar a Sai, considerar la posibilidad de aceptarlo como parte del equipo y de la vida de Sakura si le entregaba el cuadro que pintaba para conservarlo entre sus pertenencias junto con ella.

-El oleo tiene un aroma muy fuerte. –Comento distraídamente para sí mismo al darle las sombras y luces finales.

-Gracias, Sai. –No entendía el por qué del agradecimiento por lo que simplemente sonrió al entregarles el cuadro.


	2. El amor no correspondido huele a pintura seca.

-¿Sakura –chan, me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a comer en Ichiraku¸ Dattebayo?–Sai escuchaba el vago intento del rubio de pedirle una cita a la muchacha.

Cita se definía según el diccionario como: "1. f. Señalamiento, asignación de día, hora y lugar para verse y hablarse dos o más personas. 2. f. Reunión o encuentro entre dos o más personas, previamente acordado." Pero Kiba le había dicho que también se usaba para definir el momento en el que dos personas que se gustan se reúnen para pasarla bien.

-No puedo, Naruto. Estoy ocupada en el hospital. –Ella ni siquiera se giro para enfrentarlo mientas terminaba de escribir aceleradamente unos apuntes en una hoja. –Otro día podemos ir a comer todos.

-Estaría bien. –Sai no comprendía muy bien las emociones pero era capaz de reconocer las sonrisas falsas con facilidad y podía notar que la de Naruto es sin duda una de ellas.

-Creo que Sakura no entendió que estabas inventándola a salir, debe ser porque te falto el ramo de flores y la caja de bombones.

-No digas tonte… ¿eh? –Sentándose nuevamente lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Dattebayo?

-En el libro "Relaciones para Dummies" dice claramente que la mejor forma de invitar a una chica es ser claro y darle señales que no dejen dudas, incluye: Flores, caja de bombones o dulces, una propuesta clara donde definir una hora y fecha. Para que ella sepa que le estas pidiendo.

-Sai –baka. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Perdí la oportunidad de pedirle una cita a Sakura –chan, ttabayo. –Se quejo frustrado haciendo un berrinche en medio del local.

-Pensé que lo sabías. –Contesto tranquilamente.

-Vamos. –Declaro levantándose impetuosamente –Buscaremos las flores favoritas de Sakura –chan. –Sin esperar respuesta tomo del brazo al otro chico para llevárselo directo a la floristería Yamanaka.

-Ino. –Naruto entro como un huracán naranja dentro de la tienda que apenas si se mantenía en pie pero considerando el lema actual de su dueña: "El mundo necesita la belleza de las flores" era natural encontrarla con algunos ramos preparados.

-Naruto. –Saludo – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Bienvenido, Sai. –El aludido solo levanto la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Necesito conseguir las flores preferidas de Sakura –chan. –Exclamo comenzando a moverse en círculos por el pequeño vivero. Sai noto cuando la alegre Ino flanqueo ligeramente para mirar con gesto concentrado al rubio. – ¿Son rojas o blancas?

Sai observo en silencio mientras que la chica con amabilidad intentaba indicar a Naruto cuáles eran las flores favoritas de su mejor amiga al tiempo que delicadamente lo interrogaba, las mujeres seguían pareciéndole un ser complicado y extraño.

-Deberías avisarle a Naruto. –La voz masculina lo sorprendió un poco a pesar de reconocerlo al instante, Shikamaru Nara con sus ahora muletas acompañantes apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿Avisarle qué? –Pregunto con curiosidad genuina.

-De Sakura. –Contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo pero al ver la incomprensión en el rostro del otro se acordó de con quien estaba hablando –Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke.

-Lo sé, Naruto también lo sabe. –Contesto –Pero el libro dice que los amigos deben apoyar en todo lo que emprenda el otro.

Shikamaru negó ligeramente con la cabeza al escuchar un grito de emoción del rubio, no valía la pena confundir a Sai y mucho menos discutir con Naruto por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a paso lento con sus muletas a la silla más próxima para observar las personas transitar.

-Todo listo, Sai. –Naruto le mostro con un brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos el ramo de lirios que estaban hermosamente decorados.

-Hasta luego. –Se despidió amablemente al dejar la floristería atrás siguiendo los pasos del ninja más escandaloso de la aldea.

-¡Sai-kun! –La voz suave de la niña lo distrajo un instante, lo suficiente como para que ella le diera alcance –Gracias por esperarte. –Menciono con una sonrisa, no vestía como era su costumbre en cambio tenía un veraniego vestido azulado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. –Mi madre me ha comprado este vestido hace poco, le gusta mucho y quiero que me dibujes con el puesto para regalárselo.

-Está bien pero en este momento…

-¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que darnos prisa y alcanzar a Sakura –chan, Dattebayo. –Sus gritos sorprendieron a Shiori que se sobresalto. – ¿Uh? ¿Quién eres?

-Shiori Tsuki. –Pronuncio un poco cohibida.

-¿Eres amiga de Sai? Soy…

-Naruto Uzumaki. –Se apresuro a decir –Todos lo saben.

El chico se sonrojo avergonzado, desde el final de la batalla contra Nagato y aun más desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja todos conocían su nombre, quien era, que había hecho y cuáles eran sus gustos.

-Discúlpame Shiori pero en este momento estoy ocupado, puedo dibujarte más tarde. ¿Está bien?

-Hum. De acuerdo. –La niña hizo un puchero asintiendo derrotada seguidamente retiro su bandana con el símbolo de la aldea y rebusco en su bolsillo hasta dar con un marcador – ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo, Naruto –sama?

Sonrojado solo pudo balbucear, olvidándose de cómo formar palabras tomo el marcador y estampo una firma improvisada.

-¡Gracias! Te veo después, Sai –san. –Exclamo al despedirse.

El artista sonrió suavemente al ver la emoción, el orgullo y la felicidad brotaba por cada poro de su bronceada piel – ¿Viste eso, Sai? ¡Mi primer autógrafo, Dattebayo! Tengo que contárselo al teme y a Sakura –chan.

Sai se vio arrastrado nuevamente por el rubio que con poca delicadeza lo llevaba por Konoha, el hermoso ramo de lirios resentía del maltrato, casualmente no tardaron en dar con la muchacha de cabello rosa quien vestía para ese momento una bata del hospital y parecía cansada.

-Chicos. –Saludo sonriendo ampliamente.

Sai guardo silencio mientras Naruto le contaba con lujo de detalles incluidos lo que acababa de sucederle y como se sentía al respecto.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Naruto.

-Sakura –san. –Un niño se presento en una nube de humo haciendo una reverencia –Hokage –sama me ha mandado a buscarla, solicita su presencia ahora mismo.

-Pero Sakura –chan…

-Nos vemos después.

Y las flores terminaron abandonadas en el suelo exhibiendo su gran tristeza pero la decepción no era de ninguna manera un obstáculo que detuviera a gran Naruto, nunca rendirse el lema que aclamaba por lo que sonriendo pícaramente se despidió de su compañero al marcharse riendo misteriosamente, Sai por supuesto no entendió nada al momento.

El cielo despejado con pequeñas y esponjosas nubes desorganizadas le parecía hermoso después de lo vivido el último tiempo, la guerra devastadora fue desgastante a todo nivel físico y emocional de cada uno de los que se vieron involucrados por ese motivo aprendió además a disfrutar de la eterna belleza natural, por otro lado también descubrió cosas nuevas sobre las complicadas relaciones de pareja de algunos pocos libros que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la Biblioteca de Konoha, su principal motivación era la formación de nuevas parejas que aparentemente se estaba formando frente a sus narices.

Una principalmente llamaba su atención poderosamente, durante el tiempo que la conocía a ella descubrió muchas facetas del carácter de lo que él consideraba "una mujer fuerte", sin duda Sakura sería su definición de fuerza y de una feroz lealtad sobretodo lo segundo, antes pensaba que él mismo se consideraba "leal" pero no con las mismas convicciones que la chica, a Sasuke Uchiha apenas se han presentado formalmente sin un ataque de por medio por lo que no puede decir mucho, solo que es el perfecto opuesto de Naruto con sus silencio y aspecto taciturno pero gracias a su ayuda llego a la conclusión que "el amor huele a pintura fresca".

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Naruto? –Se inclino un poco desde la rama donde se encontraba para observar el momento justo en que Sakura era encaminada con los ojos vendados por el rubio.

-Es una sorpresa. –Canturreo alegre el chico.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel decidió seguirlos moviéndose sigilosamente entre el follaje para no perderlos de vista, se sorprendió al descubrir un claro lleno de lirios, velas y papelillo rosa distribuido por todo el pasto, una imagen hermosa sin duda.

-Puedes quitarte la venda, Sakura –chan. –Escucho como hablaba el rubio para después presentarle un ramo de rosas rojas con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica como esperaba se sonrojo para después observar todo a su alrededor.

-¿Na-Naruto? –Balbuceo sorprendida para después tragar fuerte –Oh. –la comprensión se extendió por todas sus facciones.

-Yo quería saber si te gustaría salir en una cita romántica conmigo, Sakura –chan. En Ichiraku a las seis de la tarde, Dattebayo. –Sai no recordaba nunca haber visto la cara de Naruto tan rojo como lo era en ese momento y por otro lado el rostro de Sakura se veía todo un poema.

-Lo siento. –Podía jurar que la respiración de Naruto se corto bruscamente –Esto… lo agradezco mucho, de verdad no me lo esperaba estaba-estábamos dando tiempo para decirte y a los demás. –Pocas veces había escuchado a Sakura balbucear tanto sin poder dar con una forma de expresarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Por supuesto Naruto seguía siendo tan lento como para no entender la complicada situación en la cual metió a su mejor amiga.

-Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho pero como un hermano. –El chico entendiendo definitivamente el rechazo sintió una puñalada directo al corazón. –Además…

-Sakura es mi novia. –Una tercera presencia se incorporaba a la obra, el joven Sasuke Uchiha aparece repentinamente por un costado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón y una mirada tranquila.

-¿¡Qué!? –Desde su sitio en el árbol el ANBU pensaba seriamente que su compañero tenía que ser demasiado despistado para no darse cuenta por lo cual decidió darle una ayuda si no es que el hecho de que el joven se acercara hasta la muchacha tomando delicadamente una de sus manos entre la suya fuera suficiente.

-Sakura y Sasuke están juntos desde hace diez días. –La única chica del grupo lo vio con sorpresa mientras que el mencionado solo hizo un asentimiento en concordancia con sus palabras –Eres muy tonto al no darte cuenta. –Tampoco podía culparlo del todo, él mismo tuvo que observarlos detalladamente para notar que aquello era cierto, tangible, una realidad, sin embargo, hay estaba: pequeño, dulce, secreto, el amor con olor a pintura fresca.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste a organizar todo esto, teme? –Sin duda alguna el pobre de Naruto siente que su cabeza estallara en cualquier momento pero no es el único que siente curiosidad por este hecho, Sai visualiza el dolor en las facciones del chico, en sus ojos azules y excesivamente expresivos la tristeza que lo embarga, en la línea recta casi caída de sus labios.

-Es mejor así; un solo corte, una sola herida que sanar. –Pronuncia fácilmente sin decir que estimo la posibilidad de ignorar a su compañero pero que también considero hábilmente el nivel de hostigamiento que podría llegar a alcanzar con su negativa.

Y su respuesta corta parece ser perfectamente entendible para los dos aunque aun no entienden porque colaboro, excepto para Naruto que se lamenta tristemente, Sai consigue hacer otra conexión cuando el lienzo que lleva en la manos desde hace rato comienza a pesarle, lo levanta permitiendo que el aroma llegue a sus fosas nasales, el libro dice que hay diferentes formas de amor pero también existe el desamor, quizás el "amor no correspondido huele a pintura seca" ya impregnando firmemente al lienzo sin permitir ningún cambio, no siendo igual a la diversidad que se puede crear al estar en fresco.

-Quizás debas ver más a tu lado, Naruto. Hay alguien que siempre te ha admirado y apoyado aun si es en silencio no es menos valioso que aquel que declara firmemente sus creencias.

-¿Uh? –Al parecer el intento de indirecta de Sakura fue fallido pero eso no evito que Sai sonriera sinceramente.

Unos ojos de otro color, las hebras teñidas de otro tono, un poco más largo…. Una sonrisa tímida pero sincera y comunicativa, porque el silencio puede guardar muchos tesoros miles de veces pronunciados pero cuando son esos labios los que lo nombran se vuelven nuevos, íntimos, lo vuelve suyo y sus emociones lo abrazan fuertemente sin dejarlo ir, porque muchos pueden hablar pero ella puede escuchar y cuando habla se debe escuchar por su voz hermosa y franca.

El artista continuo sonriendo mientras es capaz de visualizar a una Sakura plenamente enamorada, esta que tiene que aprender de nuevo a comprender los largos silencios, las respuestas cortas y el aura espesa que rodea al chico que ella ama incondicionalmente.

Sabe que no tendrán problemas porque es ferozmente leal y ama con locura.

La pintura que su mano carga también lleva impreso a una persona leal a sus valores, franca, más inocente y con un aire nuevo, juvenil que llena de colores.

Nota: Esto como una pequeña continuación de la historia, más bien es centrada en el rechazo a Naruto pero sin profundizar demasiado en él porque Sai sigue siendo el protagonista.


	3. Hay tantas razones para amar

Hay tantas razones para amar como combinación de colores.

"El azul es el principio masculino, fuerte y espiritual. El amarillo es el principio femenino, suave, alegre y sensual. El rojo es materia, brutal, pesado y siempre el color que debe ser peleado y derrotado por los otros dos" - Franz Marc (1880 – 1916), pintor.

"Todos los colores coincidirán en la oscuridad" – Francis Bacon (1909-1992), pintor.

Sai ha descubierto muchas cosas, aprendiendo más este año que en toda su vida, o mejor dicho lo que no había sido enseñado antes estaba siendo asimilado actualmente.

La reconstrucción de la Aldea iba bien encaminada, las estructuras empezaban a tomar forma y la vida comenzaba de nuevo, la destrucción quedando en el pasado y el sol incidiendo en la tierra aportaba con su calidez la seguridad de un nuevo mañana.

La risa de los niños nunca le pareció tan agradable como en ese momento.

-Sai, vamos a entrenar todos juntos, te esperamos en los campos de entrenamiento. –Sakura se le acerco al verlo caminar con la mirada perdida en medio de la calle, se veía deslumbrante, feliz, enamorada.

-De acuerdo, Fea. –Contesto sonriente. La chica solo sacudió su cabeza en signo de rendición, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar que nunca podría quitarle la costumbre de ese odioso apodo.

-Kakashi –sensei dijo que sería a las tres de la tarde pero llegare como a las cuatro. –Le guiño uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes al marcharse.

Sonriendo llego hasta uno de los pequeños restaurantes que había logrado ponerse en pie, un poco tosco pero con un aire familiar lo convirtió en un sitio popular rápidamente.

-Bienvenido, Sai –kun. –La conocida voz femenina de Shiori lo recibió junto con sus vistosos ojos rojos, vestía una camisa sencilla de color blanco y unos pantalones negros, zapatos y su bandana ninja azul.

-Hola. ¿Trabajas aquí? –Pregunto con curiosidad al seguirla hacia una mesa.

-Sí, los dueños son amigos de mi familia pero solo es por ahora en la tarde tengo una misión. –Comento emocionada.

-Espero que te vaya bien.

-Gracias. ¿Dime, qué deseas ordenar?

Después de una deliciosa comida, Sai tuvo tiempo suficiente para merodear por los alrededores para observar a los aldeanos realizar sus tareas, estaba algo ocioso por lo que decidió ponerse a pintar.

El primer boceto es de Kakashi envestido con las ropas del Hokage porque está seguro será nombrado como sucesor, quizás no pronto ya que Tsunade –sama quiere acomodar todo al día antes de retirarse, Naruto seguramente pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.

Antes de comenzar a colorearlo los gritos de entusiasmo de un grupo de niños llama su atención, baja de un salto del techo donde se encontraba para ir a investigar, no muy lejos descubrió aquello que lo distrajo.

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba pintando un mural en la pared de un pequeño conjunto de casas, el paisaje relataba la batalla que se libro contra el monstruo que casi destruye todo, incluyendo a muchos ninjas resaltando por supuesto a tres en especial.

Lo que lo impresiono es que todo estaba hecho con diferentes tonos de azul y aun así podía diferenciar con facilidad cada detalle.

Los pequeños estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Entusiasmado decidió poner en práctica esa misma idea solo necesitaba un modelo, mientras caminaba por la aldea buscando algo que lo inspirara escucho voces alteradas.

-Bastarda, nadie te quiere. –palabras hirientes acompañadas de risas burlonas.

Al asomarse puede reconocer el largo cabello castaño de Shiori en medio de un grupo de adolescentes aparentemente mayores, la niña tenía la vista en el suelo y los puños apretados firmemente a un lado del cuerpo.

Dudo si debía intervenir pero antes de decidirse un cuerpo cayó cerca de ellos, se sorprendió al descubrir a Sasuke Uchiha de pie frente al grupo, los chicos posiblemente pensaron lo mismo porque retrocedieron un paso alarmados.

-No es forma de tratar una niña. –Solo esa frase basta para que el grupo se dispersara, Sasuke intimidaba mucho a los aldeanos con o sin intención, el rinnegan permanecía activo en su ojo izquierdo permanentemente.

-Hum. Muchas gracias, Sasuke –sama. –Shiori hace una nerviosa reverencia antes de sonreírle sinceramente –Sai –kun.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shiori?

-Si, Sasuke –sama me ayudo. –Respondió nuevamente entusiasmada, sonrío dulcemente al despedirse.

-Te agradezco que la ayudaras. –Sai descubrió interesante que ya tenía un modelo.

-Ella estaría más contente de que hubieras sido tu el que acudiera a su auxilio. –Aun con su voz monótona pudo distinguir una leve acusación.

-Tienes razón. –Aun sin poder distinguir claramente las emociones de Sasuke se quedaron en un tenso silencio, poco después el joven Uchiha decidió encaminarse sin un rumbo fijo y Sai por curiosidad lo siguió.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto cortante al encontrarse ya en la montaña de los rostros de los Hokage.

-Nada. –Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja ignorándolo, una vez tomada su decisión se sentó en la baranda para observar los rostros de los grandes héroes de la aldea.

Sin molestar, el artista simplemente saco su bloc y comenzó a delinear el paisaje poniendo especial atención a cada detalle casi a último momento incluyo a su acompañante, reviso su caja de colores vacilando sobre cual elegir, recientemente había adquirido un nuevo libro "Todo sobre los colores" donde explicaban el significado de cada uno y que sentimientos transmitían.

Un gran descubrimiento para Sai, los colores expresan sentimientos e ideas por eso las publicidades son realizadas en base a la "psicología del color".

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el marrón: Seguridad, Constancia y fiabilidad, reflexivo. Eran las palabras asociadas a ese tono particular a veces llamado también "café o castaño" recordó, sus ojos volvieron al dibujo y de nuevo a la caja.

Si, ese color coincidía con Sasuke Uchiha.

La tierra firme, constante, nutritiva, variable pero al mismo tiempo igual, la madera que formaban las casas también eran marrones por lo que podrían simbolizar el hogar.

Mientras coloreaba degradando u oscureciendo el tono meditaba, no conocía demasiado a Sasuke apenas lo que reportaban los informes que manejaba como miembro ANBU y todas aquellas historias que escuchaba de Naruto puesto que Sakura se entristecía al nombrarlo.

Lo veía como la tierra con sus muchas capas, cada una más profunda que la anterior, misterioso pero a la vez le recordaba un poco la fragilidad de la madera porque no importa lo fuerte que esta sea, la lluvia, el sol, los insectos (los sentimientos) hacen mella en ella, debilitándola y dejándola como una rama quebradiza como él tras los golpes de la vida.

Sasuke es una persona frágil.

-¿Y Sakura? –No tiene necesidad de hablar porque disfruta del silencio pero al pronuncia el nombre de la chica puede ver ese brillo en sus ojos negros.

-Bien. ¿Qué dibujas? –Pregunta de regreso por educación.

Por toda respuesta gira el bloc para mostrarle, una de las cejas del muchacho se arquea con curiosidad sin mostrar mayores sentimientos.

-Adiós.

Se sentía como un alma en pena merodeando por cualquier sitio, no es que no tuviera nada que hacer ya que si tenía: Al levantarse debía acudir al cuartel para la asignación de su ronda de reconocimiento, después regresaba para ayudar a la construcción de las casas y finalmente presentar el informe de todos los avances, solo entonces era libre y por no decir menos ocioso.

-¡Necesito que hables conmigo, Sasuke –kun! Puedo entender tus silencios y de verdad que no me importan pero a veces solo a veces quiero escuchar tu voz, que confíes en mí. –Se asomo al escuchar la exaltada voz de su compañera, en un pequeño callejón descubrió a Sakura en su pose de enojada –manos en las caderas, cuerpo rígido y ceño fruncido –y a Sasuke con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y un gesto molesto.

-No es el lugar. –Comento suavemente antes de desaparecer.

-¡No te vayas! –Grito Sakura casi teniendo una rabieta, su ira se volcó en la persona que oso interrumpirlos. – ¡Sai!

-Vamos a caminar. –Ofreció intimidado, no comprendía el problema pero Shikamaru le había recomendado permanecer en silencio cuando una mujer estuviera enojada así la ira no fuera contra él. – ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Sasuke –kun no habla conmigo. Es decir, si me habla pero no me dice cómo se siente, cuáles son sus sentimientos, que le preocupa…

-¿Y por qué no le hablas tu? –Se sentaron en unas bancas en medio de la plaza, aprovechando saco su inseparable cuaderno para colorear, su hobby ahora era parte de su vida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez Sasuke solo quiere escuchar tu voz. –Dejo que la idea entrara a la mente de la chica para ser analizada.

Sakura es rojo, quizás algunos pensaran en ella como rosado, por su cabello pero no, rojo vivo, rojo ardiente, rojo cálido.

Fuego, calor, vida, amor, violencia, guerra. Sakura podía ser tan confusa como todas las emociones juntas, violenta, explosiva, leal, llena de calidez y de amor, porque si tenías suerte de ser considerado una persona valiosa para ella por seguro daría la vida por ti.

Ella es poderosa, es fuerte, valiente y un poco impulsiva, la sangre forma parte de su vida, para sanar o para hacer sangrar, siempre roja, vida o muerte.

Hermosa como las rosas, solo puede florecer con la mejor tierra y ahí es donde se complementa con el hombre que ama.

Sasuke es tierra firme, reflexivo, es madera para formar un hogar, una balsa, un sustento de firmeza mientras que Sakura es sangre adaptable, impulsiva, llevadera de vida, de calor.

-Creo que tienes razón, es difícil para Sasuke –kun decir sus sentimientos pero me preocupa que guarde todo dentro suyo, algunas heridas necesitan sangrar para poder sanar. –Musita unos segundos después –Creo que todos nos olvidamos del entrenamiento de hoy hasta Kakashi –sensei, de todas formas creo que Tsunade –sama lo llamo a una reunión.

-Aun es tiempo para descansar. –Dijo permitiendo que la chica hablara tranquilamente, un momento después la vio sonreír ampliamente, se levanto para despedirse con un movimiento de su mano.

Solo faltaba esperar para ver cuántas mezclas serían capaces de crear.

Caminando en dirección a su hogar se cruzo con la pequeña Shiori llena de vendas, recordando que le había comentado de su misión se acerco a saludarla, quizás algo fue mal.

-Sai –kun. –Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

-La cancelaron de repente, parece que hay problemas en el exterior con muchos bandidos. –A pesar de la explicación no comprendía del todo la razón para cancelar si no mal recordaba ella era Chunnin, por su rango debía ser capaz de manejar esas situaciones sin problemas.

-Shiori. –Un hombre obeso, barbudo de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos se acerco a ellos, vestía ropa formal remarcando su alto nivel social.

-Uh. Padre. –Sai procuro no mostrar sorpresa al escuchar el tono cortante en la voz de su amiga que además se notaba sumamente incomoda –Este es mi amigo Sai –kun, él es mi padre Kotaro Nakamura.

-Uno de los señores feudales del país del fuego. –Remarco arrogante para vergüenza de su hija –Shiori, vamos.

-Disculpa por esto, Sai –kun.

-Tranquila. ¿Qué te parece si mañana te enseño a dibujar un poco? –Ese ofrecimiento fue suficiente para que le mostrara una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-Me encantaría. –Replico con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

Hizo una nota mental sobre investigar a su joven amiga, concentrándose en otras cosas estaba orgulloso de sus progresos con los colores mejorando poco a poco se entretenía y guardaba preciosos tesoros de sus amigos.

Al anochecer paso por delante del improvisado puesto de ramen detallando una cabellera rubia alborotada acompañada de una joven de melena negra con una voz dulce y tímida, pensó en unírseles cuando se vio abrazado bruscamente.

-¡Gracias, Sai! –Confundido procuro separarla levemente de su cuerpo –Tu consejo me ayudo, después de irme pase por la oficina de Tsunade –sama y ahí estaba Kakashi –sensei, nos reuniremos mañana temprano pero eso no era lo que te iba a decir, cuando volví a casa adivina ¿quién me abrió la puerta? -El chico negó ante la abrumadora avalancha de palabras – ¡Sasuke –kun! No sabía que hacia ahí, me quede sin palabras y de repente sale mi padre y me dice que me apure a entrar que vamos a cenar y… Sasuke –kun se quedo. –La felicidad de Sakura era palpable casi podías sentir físicamente el aura a su alrededor bailar de alegría –Cuando se fue mi madre me ha contado que Sasuke –kun llego a buscarme después de nuestra discusión pero como no estaba se iba a ir, y papá le dijo que se quedara a esperarme por eso estaba en la casa. –Sakura estaba repitiéndose intentando convencerse de todo lo sucedido –Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente sin embargo no importa estoy muy feliz.

-Me alegro. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para contestar, de algo estaba seguro y es que le gustaba ver a sus amigos felices.

Kakashi es gris.

Sasuke es marrón.

Sakura es rojo.

Naruto es naranja.

¿Y él de qué color es?

Uno vocecita infantil hubiera contestado a esa interrogante con un "blanco", porque se tiñe de todos los colores aprendiendo de cada uno.


End file.
